sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Overview
General Information What is SGPA? SGPA stands for "Super Galaxy Princess Alliance," a crime-fighting superhero group set in the same universe as the TV show Young Justice! Used generally, SGPA simply refers to the deviantART group of Young Justice original characters. Your characters need not be a superhero in the SGPA; villains, NPCs, and unaffiliated freelancers based in the Young Justice universe are welcome as well! Who Can Join? Anyone can join and be a member! Members "sponsor" characters on their behalf to join the group. What Characters are Accepted? Despite what the name "Super Galaxy Princess Alliance" may imply, this Young Justice group welcomes characters of any gender. Any hero, villain, or NPC character type are welcome: male, female, LGBTQ, plant, animal, alien...whatever! Target main character ages are 13-19 years old (teens!), but they can be much older or younger if they are meant to act as NPCs, mentors, or lackeys to the main characters. Try not to submit overpowered characters who are at the point of invincibility and boringness. We want some epic, suspense-filled battles! With any luck, the heroes will win the day and the villains will just slink away back into darkness! How Many Characters Should I Sponsor? You can submit as many characters as you like, but remember, we expect you to be active with each one of them in some way! We may ask for your character to show up in a huge collab or participate in some kind of contest! So, don't make more than you can handle! How Do I Have a Character Join? Please complete a full text profile, a character profile image, and a Wikia page with this layout for each sponsored character page you're submitting, whether it be for a hero, villain, or NPC. The more details, the better, since it will help others understand your character or draw fanart of them! Group Rules Fanon and Canon When crossing over into fan universes, especially with fan-pairings or pairing FCs with canon characters, try to keep everyone in character! Respecting each character is key! "Mature" Content We like "hotness" and "badassery" of levels up to PG-13. Don't Be a Jerkface! Obviously, don't be a jerkface! While your characters may express laughable beliefs or intentions with the greatest convictions (especially you villains, you~!), SPONSORS are under much greater scrutiny! We don't tolerate hateful behaviour from racism, sexism, homophobia, bigotry, trollery, etc. within our pages! The same goes for criticism; we're not here to criticize each others' abilities as character creators, so don't create unnecessary drama if you can help it! If there's something wrong with someone's character as a person, let your own character do the confrontation! Let them talk it out...or whisper behind their back...in picture form! This is a fun group where characters can interact and collaborate together hero-to-hero, villain-to-villain, or hero-to-villain. Due to this, who knows what drama will go down between them, but the important thing to remember is to not take it too personally. Your babies will take care of themselves without your fretting! You know yourself and your own character. Do the right thing! Membership Levels (deviantART) Members These are people who are in the process of updating their character's profiles, have inactive characters, or just want to be part of this group! Members can only submit artwork to the "Profiles and Refs" folder and any group-wide activity (like voting or gift exchanges). Members stay at this level until they submit a good first profile. Active Sponsors may get "DEMOTED" to a Member if they don't follow group rules or have not completed their part of a deal (like a gift exchange). To level up into an Active Sponsor, Members should follow all tutorials and create a good character profile! The Founder and Co-Founder will decide if you deserve to become an Active Sponsor. Active Sponsors These members have at least one active, updated character and may submit stuff related to their character to the galleries. All images and writing submitted are subject to an approval process. Active Sponsors can also submit affiliation requests as well as submit one topic per week into the Picture Conversations folder to be featured in a group-wide journal entry. Active Sponsors currently can't submit into the Featured or SGPA 4 Koma folders. To level up into a Contributor, Active Sponsors should stick around for a while and be active! Try submitting three quality Character Profiles, and one quality image each in Civilian Concepts, Fighting Together - group, and Crossover Romance! It's up to the Founder and Co-Founder to decide if what you have submitted are quality, but we'll give you a fair shake! Just keep doing your thing! Contributors These are members who have at least three active, updated characters and who have submitted a bunch of artwork. They can accept and decline most submissions into the general galleries. Contributors can also submit affiliation requests. Contributors may submit one topic per week into the Picture Conversations folder, which may be chosen to be featured as a journal entry. Topics are subject to review. Contributors are also able to accept or reject submissions from Active Sponsors into most of the artwork or writing folders as an additional responsibility. Administrators These are the founder and co-founders. Admins can submit unlimited images/items into every folder. All contributions are automatically approved. Admins can also submit affiliation requests. Admins may submit one topic per week into the Picture Conversations folder, which may be chosen to be featured as a journal entry. Topics are subject to review. Template Wizards These members have taken on an extra duty to help those who lack Photoshop skills or do not have access to Photoshop so they can fill out their character templates and profiles correctly! Template Wizards must have good Photoshop knowledge and actually have Photoshop to deal with text layers and .psd files. Other Cool Things! New Characters Get Perks! Joining the deviantART group will result in a character cameo for the SGPA 4 Koma gag comics! You first need to fill in a profile with some kind of background story AS WELL AS submit a civilian clothing image (or some other scene with your character coloured in!). Promoting Our Awesomeness! From time to time, there will be collaboration images and projects created to promote our collective awesomeness! SolarCat and SugarSpaceBunny will be heading to artsy conventions and will probably be showing off some SGPA stuff! We'd love to have you join us or contribute ideas to that! Interact! Members should feel free to collaborate among each other! We'd love to have everyone interact with each other! Merging storylines, joint comics, collab images...even love triangles (it's inevitable! We can't ALL have Superboy...haha!)! Keep the fun coming! Picture Conversations! We even have a new and improved way of making you draw AND interact with each other! Each member may submit a picture to the PICTURE CONVERSATIONS folder to start off a topic. ONE TOPIC PER WEEK will be chosen to be created as a JOURNAL ENTRY. Everyone else may reply to the journal entry with MURO drawings as responses. Because we don't want anyone drowned out, we have a 1 per week topic limit for everyone. Extra Pointers What Counts as "Quality"? Something that shows effort, creativity, and motivation for awesome! Don't worry, we know that everyone's at a different skill level, and all are welcome to give it a go and have fun! We just don't want to see spamloads of low-effort material. Can I Use Bases and Dolls? We allow bases and dolls, but we always encourage members to put effort into their work and transition to doing original work. Just to remain fair though, bases or dolls are only allowed in contests if they have been altered significantly. That means clothes, hair, and facial features should be changed (yes, that also means eye, nose, eyebrow, and mouth SHAPE needs to be changed, not just the colour!). Where Can I Find Free Art Software? Thank *DarAeryll for the list! There are a lot of programs you can use to start as a beginner; Paint.NET and GIMP are highly recommended! *Paint.NET : A simple program to use; somewhat like an extended MSpaint, with layers and such. *GIMP : A bit of a higher learning curve to start with but more similar to professional art programs. *GIMPshop : Higher learning curve to start with. GIMPshop is actually an adaptation of GIMP but with menus more similar to Photoshop. *sumopaint : A bit of a learning curve to start with, but the tools are incredibly similar to Photoshop's. *artrage *artweaver For even more free art programs, look at the FREEWARE and OPEN SOURCE section. Can I have Mary-Sues/Gary Stus or Self-Inserts? Whatever~! If your character comes off as incredibly overpowered, self-entitled, or annoying...just know that other characters may very well mock them for it or just plain ignore them! No harm, no foul! Same goes if YOU are your sponsored character. We all like seeing characters grow and progress over time! Everyone wants to be the very best, but it's how they got there that matters! You can wing it as you go or plan how they will develop/"level up" over time. Feel free to show it! What Are Some Character Creation Tips? Here's what SolarCat's character creation process is kind of like. Maybe it will help you think of how to make your characters more compelling and fun for you to draw and interact with! Your mileage may vary on how much you will get out of it; there is no "right" or "wrong" way to really make a character after all! It's the end result that matters! Category:Character Creation Category:Policy